To Dare or Not to Dare? blog
by Silicon
Summary: Kagome and her friends decide to go back to her house for the night, during the night, they play Truth or Dare, what does this game become? (May be pairing...)


**Well, this is my first fanficty like thing, I'm typing this because all of the fanfics I usually read are NOT being updated twitch but oh well, so, this idea of a fanfic came from my friend Emy, if she ever reads this, waves HI! Lol, okay, now on with the story… (btw: the parentheses are me)**

Kagome looked at her fellow friends; InuYasha- the tough half demon with (err…) cute fluffy ears, Shippo- a little tiny demon (who's really annoying and that's why he's not going to be in this fanfic), Sango- the pretty demon exterminator who is secretly in love with **someone** (cough cou-MIROKU-gh!), and last but not least (well… maybe least) Miroku- the perverted but handsome young monk who **secretly** loves Sango, but is too busy flirting with other women to tell her. --;; Yes, a sad bunch indeed…. But then… Kagome got an idea…

Kagome's Point of View

It's getting dark… and there's nowhere near to camp out… wait, we're close to the well, I've got an idea! (like I said before…)"Hey, I've got an idea guys! Well, since we're close to the well, and it's almost night, why don't you all come to spend the night with me at my house?"

InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango turn to look at me and then look at each other, after a few seconds of staring, Sango finally talks, "Kagome, are you sure? Won't you're family mind?"

"Um… lemme see… today's Friday… Nope! They won't mind, because today's the day that my mom takes grandpa to the community shrine and Souta's going to be at his friend's house, he goes to his friend's house **every** weekend, so it's fine if you all come to stay!"

InuYasha stepped over to me with a peculiar glint in his eyes, then he grinned and said "Is there going to be Ramen!"

Rolls Eyes "Yes InuYasha, there's going to be ramen…, and Miroku, do you want to come, or do we have to drag you by force?" I said with a much-too-sweet-smile

Eyeing the smile "Er… as long as there's a nice bed I can sleep on, I'll come…"

"Excellent! Now you guys get to see my awesome house! Well, InuYasha's already seen it… in fact, he's even slept with me… Miroku and Sango's eyes widen noticibly … I meant that we slept on the same bed, for crying out loud!" Sango and Miroku look at me suspiciously. "Okay, come on, to my house!"

Author's Point of View

Kagome and her friends finally show up at the old-vine-overgrown-well-of-doom-and-dispair-that-isn't-really-a-well-of-doom-and-dispair-and-I-like-the-words-doom-and-dispair-okay-I'll-stop-now! InuYasha picks Kagome up and hops right into the well, Miroku eyes the well suspiciously and finally picking Sango up wedding-style (which causes Sango to blush furiously, AWWW) and hops in right after InuYasha.

After Kagome finally shows her friends around the house, they decide where they'll be sleeping. Kagome will share her bed with Sango (much to InuYasha and Miroku's sadness), Miroku would get Souta's bed since he wanted a nice and comfortable bed, and InuYasha got the sofa (Muwahahaha!). Later, once everyone was settled, Kagome decides to play a little game…

Kagome's Point of View

"Hey! I've got an idea! Let's play a game!"

At the moment, InuYasha just happens to be holding Buyo, Kagome's cat, and holding up it's two front paws and dangling to poor thing (psst it's called animal torture…) Sango turns to Kagome, "What game?"

Kagome squeals as she jumps up and starts to shoo all of them into the living room, "It's called Truth or Dare, it's **really** fun!"

Miroku sat on the living room floor, "The name of it sounds interesting, how does one play this game?"

"Well, it's basically that every person asks you truth, or dare, and you choose one, if you choose truth, the questionnaire asks you a question and you must answer it truthfully, but if you choose dare, they get to dare you to do something, and you **have** to do whatever they ask of you."

"Feh, sounds stupid… but since there's nothing else to do (other than torture the poor cat) sure."

"Okay! Let's see… We'll have Miroku go first!"

Miroku's Point of View

? "Me? Er… okay…" I wonder why she chose me…

Kagome looked extremely happy as she asked me, "Truth, or Dare?"

I thought about this, would I rather admit a deep/embarrassing secret, or do something stupid? "I'll take dare."

"Okay!" And with that, Kagome quickly bound away, after a minute or two, she came back with two hair bands. "I dare you to allow me do your hair!"

"Erm…"

Kagome quickly pounced on Miroku and after a few minutes of wrestling and yanking on hair, she produced Miroku with his new hairdo.

"TADA! Pigtails!" And with pointing at the two high _pigtails_ upon my head, she burst into laughter. I look ridiculous… InuYasha and Sango look upon my hair as their faces slowly contort into laughter. They were in tears from laughing!

After I finally got those _pigtails_ out of my hair, and the others stopped laughing, Kagome quickly pronounced that it was InuYasha's turn to ask.

InuYasha had a look of mischief in his eyes as he slowly asks "Truth, or Dare?"

Oh boy, now, either he gets to expose my love for Sango, or get me to do something stupid… "Dare…"

InuYasha smiled… smiled? He… actually smiled… (woah! Shock and amazement!) "Okay… I dare you to give up Souta's bed and let me have it! Hahaha!"

Tear-drop Is that it?

"Er… okay, sure…"

Kagome was stunned as well by the pathetic dare, but then said "Sango, your turn."

Sango? Oh boy…

(Um... I g2g... to see star warz three, okay, i'll type more later... Review how it is so far... --;;)


End file.
